masterconvofandomcom-20200214-history
Travis
Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam egestas varius felis a malesuada. Vivamus elementum, urna at condimentum lacinia, enim enim tempus ligula, sed lacinia odio risus non risus. Duis posuere sapien vitae lorem convallis egestas. Curabitur molestie tellus quam, euismod condimentum libero tincidunt ut. Mauris tincidunt interdum enim pulvinar sollicitudin. Aliquam mollis, mauris a fermentum dictum, ante est pharetra dolor, nec viverra ante nisi eu mi. Aenean pharetra tincidunt turpis vel rhoncus. Sed sit amet rutrum quam. Background Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam egestas varius felis a malesuada. Vivamus elementum, urna at condimentum lacinia, enim enim tempus ligula, sed lacinia odio risus non risus. Duis posuere sapien vitae lorem convallis egestas. Curabitur molestie tellus quam, euismod condimentum libero tincidunt ut. Mauris tincidunt interdum enim pulvinar sollicitudin. Aliquam mollis, mauris a fermentum dictum, ante est pharetra dolor, nec viverra ante nisi eu mi. Aenean pharetra tincidunt turpis vel rhoncus. Sed sit amet rutrum quam. Sub-heading 1 Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl. Sub-heading 2 Suspendisse aliquet in dui at pulvinar. Sed nec sodales sem. Quisque at velit dignissim justo ultrices pharetra. Duis consequat sit amet massa in sollicitudin. Suspendisse libero justo, pharetra at dictum sed, fermentum sed risus. Ut bibendum massa finibus rutrum auctor. Donec finibus, neque quis lobortis efficitur, lorem mi tristique ligula, vel egestas odio massa at mi. Phasellus vestibulum pretium quam eget ultrices. Quisque sit amet tellus nibh. Curabitur volutpat nunc eget pretium faucibus. Phasellus et laoreet purus, non efficitur lacus. Duis vulputate feugiat nisi, sed aliquet neque egestas a. Nullam a libero a mi venenatis iaculis ut sed nisl Arc Appearances First appearing in the Middle School arc as a side-character, Travis made few appearances until initiated as a member of Master Convo in the High School arc. He first debuts in Ep. 60801 at the beginning of the "Mr. Martin's Class" sub-arc. He acts primarily as a comic relief to Seth while also developing his own character to be later shown in the High School arc. Aside from being the mood-lightener, he also provides Seth with many opportunities to reveal his own character. A specific example of this is the "Awakening" arc, in which Seth attempts to explain the concept of Half-Life to our gaming dilettante. Many fans also claim that this is foreshadowing of Travis' later arrival as a main character in the High School arc. This would also imply that "The Ones" had planned for Travis to meet Seth from the beginning and that they may have a yet-to-be-revealed purpose for him. In the High School arc, Travis first makes an appearance as a main character in episode. 193229. Before joining the Master Convo "party", he comes to Kyle as an inspector for the NJBTNBAS (National Jimboner Testicle-NutBlast Association Society) with instructions from Clone Capone (a genetic copy of notorious criminal, Al Capone) to verify that Kyle's anime tastes are indeed, as dank as he had heard. However, Kyle was not so easily fooled into divulging such precious information. Quickly detecting something was up, he defeated Travis with the Admin Blade and knowing of Clone Capone's persistent interest in his personal Top 10, interrogated him about the whereabouts of the NJBTNBAS' leader. Ever faithful to the cause, Travis refused to tell, and so Kyle was forced to use the Admin Blade for the third time to see into his psyche. Amongst the living shit-post that is Travis' nervous system it is unkown what it is that Kyle saw, but seeing it made Kyle decide to invite him to the Master Conversation. Removing Clone Capone's tracking chip from the back of Travis' neck, Kyle then took him to the sheltering group known as "Master Convo" where they now aid him in hiding from the ever-searching eye of Clone Capone's "Drones". Abilities Quisque tristique eros sem, ut molestie justo varius gravida. Donec ac suscipit ex. Aenean sed ligula hendrerit, elementum diam a, auctor magna. Curabitur in auctor sapien, ut vulputate magna. Mauris tempus tristique pellentesque. Praesent molestie sit amet neque non sollicitudin. Fusce et odio a risus molestie dapibus. Aenean et dui id libero bibendum rhoncus. Sed id aliquet tellus, ut fermentum orci. Duis porta sagittis ipsum, ut dapibus est. Nulla sit amet vestibulum risus, non eleifend augue. Donec nulla velit, varius eu erat et, dictum dapibus leo. Donec at enim vel mauris tempor cursus. Ut sed sollicitudin felis. Phasellus sit amet ex vel turpis feugiat maximus. Quisque vitae viverra justo, at elementum urna. Phasellus est sapien, hendrerit ac sapien vitae, viverra sollicitudin metus. Sed ante lectus, tincidunt eget nibh nec, lobortis ultrices neque. Maecenas eu est est. Ut eget justo sit amet risus facilisis egestas. Nullam ornare magna non mi placerat tincidunt. Sed iaculis ligula scelerisque nisi aliquam efficitur. Quisque eu pharetra diam, sed convallis quam.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Active Members